Fight for Love
by DeathScythe2004
Summary: Whitney shows his true colors as he destroys the one thing Lana loves, and Clark is forced to step in, embarrassing Whitney to great extents. But Whitney vows to get revenge... and he always comes through with his promises. Rated pg-13 for violence..
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is my first Smallville fic, and I hope all of you veterans take it easy on me. But I promise that this will be a good fic. Oh, and the theme will be Creed's "My Sacrifice".  
  
Prologue  
Breaking Hearts  
  
***  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin... looks like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of Perfect love that you gave me  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
We've seen our shares of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes   
My Sacrifice  
  
***  
  
Whitney rushed through the clustered halls, weaving in and out of the gathered students while desperately trying to keep up with his Lana, his cherished girlfriend.... His prize... his trophy. He wouldn't let her get away so quickly... he wasn't even close to being through with her. He just hoped this didn't have anything to do with that fool Clark.  
  
He quickly reached out in front of him and grabbed onto Lana's pink sweater, swinging her around to where she was facing him. When he finally got a good look at her face he realized just how bad it was... she was crying. Her face was streaked with rivers of salty tears, turning her eyes a light shade of red.  
  
But he suddenly shook the emotion of remorse from his head and pushed her up against the wall, causing her to gasp in surprise. This was unlike him, and he knew that, but he wasn't thinking about going easy on her, not for this... but he would have to apologize for this later.  
  
"What's your big problem Lana?" He spat angrily. "I'm just going out with my friends. Why do you have to go and make this into an argument? I'm sick of this!" He didn't see sadness in Lana's eyes any longer. Now, he saw a mixture of anger and fear. Was that even possible?  
  
"I'm sick of it too Whitney!" She said, her voice shaky, a lump forming in her throat. "I'm sick of you always canceling our dates and going out with "the guys"! I'm sick of being second in your life! And I'm sick of being nothing more than your trophy to show off to everyone!"  
  
That's when his hand flew across her face, causing her to yelp in pain and shock. He had never hit her before, and immediately he began to regret it. But she deserved it... didn't she? She wasn't allowed to talk to him that way! Then his eyes suddenly narrowed... no she wasn't!  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" He roared, causing everyone in the hall, who hadn't stopped before, to suddenly stop now. "If you ever talk to me that way again, you'll get more than just a slap!"  
  
Lana was now crying, except this time not in sadness, but in fear. She now feared for her life. Whitney was that type of person that always kept his promises... good or bad. He wouldn't think twice about doing something extreme. He... was just that type of person, no matter how he appeared to everyone around him.  
  
Then, he did something she never thought of. He reached out and stole the meteor necklace from around her neck, taking it into his strong hands and looking down at it with hatred. Then, with one last evil grin, he closed his hands tightly, crushing it into tiny bits, several sharp pieces piercing his soft skin.  
  
Lana was now beside herself and sobbing uncontrollably, repeating the words 'Oh my god' to herself over and over. That was the one thing that she truly cherished in this entire world... and he just smashed it without another thought! How could he?  
  
Then he brought his fist back once again, ready to strike her one last time. But as he was about to bring it forward, something wrapped around his wrist tightly, causing him to stop. He looked over in hatred, only to see Clark Kent, staring at him with emotionless eyes.  
  
Then, without trying, he launched Whitney into the wall of lockers across the hall, putting several deep dents in them. Lana quickly looked up as the rattling sound reached her ears, and gasped to see Clark standing between her and her attacker. Then she noticed Whitney struggling to get up from his resting point on the ground. How Clark threw Whitney that far, she did not know. All she knew was that he was the only person willing to stand up for her.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just stayed out of this Clark?" Whitney questioned angrily. "Oh wait, you're in love with Lana. How could I forget something like that? It's a shame though. Now I have two people to beat down!"  
  
He hopped to his feet and threw his hardest punch, which collided with Clark's chin, sending several waves of pain through him. Clark simply smiled to himself as Whitney held his hand in pain, falling to his knees and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
The young man then wrapped his hand around the quarterback's shirt collar and easily lifted him into the air, his feet dangling in the air two feet above the ground. Everyone around the two of them were shocked at Clark's strength. But the only thought that came to mind was that he worked out.  
  
"Now you listen to me," the teenage man-of-steel began. "If I see you come within ten feet of Lana I will rip your head off! Do you understand me?" For the first time in his life, he threatened a person with his strength. But what other way was there? This was for the woman he loved.  
  
Whitney speedily nodded, hoping that he would be released from Clark's iron grasp. And just like that, he was dropped to the ground, where he fell on his back, the breath being pushed from his lungs.  
  
But Clark paid no attention to his well being as he turned around and began comforting Lana. Without giving Whitney a second thought, they disappeared down the hall and out the front doors, leaving the star football player to lick his wounds.  
  
But the only thought that ran through his mind was revenge...  
  
**Chapter One: After the fight, everyone becomes suspicious of Clark, and how he beat the star football player without throwing a single punch. Even Lex is curious about this little incident. Whitney is the only one truly outraged, and he vows to find out what Clark's secret is... never noticing the meteor fragments slowly making their way into his blood** 


	2. Discovery

Author's Notes: Well, here's chapter two, and believe me, this is where it gets interesting. It's worth your time, trust me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Smallville or Smallville itself for that matter.  
  
Chapter One  
Discovery  
  
"So," came a smug voice from behind the young Clark Kent, making him give a slight jump. "Mr. Kent beats up big-bad football without a single punch. Now that's impressive."  
  
Clark Kent gave a light smile as he turned around the face his bald friend, the notorious Lex Luther, always showing up without giving even the slightest sign. And here he stood, leaning on his sports car with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smile plastered on his face.  
  
"So how does it feel finally being the talk of the town?" Lex questioned, raising his eyebrow in a confused manner.  
  
Clark looked down at his feet as the embarrassment grew within him, giving his cheeks a light pink coloring. "Actually, it feels good. It's the first time something good has actually gone around about me."  
  
Lex laughed at that, "I also heard Lana took quite a beating. Lost her favorite necklace too. I bet she's feeling pretty bad right now."  
  
Clark nodded quickly, "She doesn't even want me around."  
  
"Wow, she's even pushing her big cuddly superman out into the cold. That doesn't sound like her at all."  
  
"Well," Clark started, hoping he would be able to word it right. "You try losing someone you care about and see what you're like."  
  
"I did," Lex answered quickly, trying to show as little emotion as possible. "I lost my mother when I was a kid. And... I guess I did react the same way."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"How'd you do it?" Lex asked automatically, changing the subject as fast as possible. "I mean, how did he nearly break his arm on your jaw?"  
  
"I... have strong bones... that's all," Clark stated with uncertainty.  
  
"Oh, is that all," Lex mocked. "Listen, I know you're hiding something from this world. But if there is one thing I've learned, you can never keep something hidden from a Luther."  
  
Then, before Clark could say another word, Lex slid on his sunglasses and hopped into his convertible. But before he sped off, he left his friend with something to thing about. "I will find you out. Trust me when I say that."   
  
Then he was gone, leaving nothing but a dust trail in his wake.  
  
Clark shook his head and turned back around to his chores, only to find his parents glaring angrily at him. And just then, he wished he were off this blue and green planet.  
  
***  
  
"Nell, listen, I'm okay," Lana spoke as she tried to push her away. "It's just a bruise, it'll be gone in a day or two."  
  
"Lana, this isn't just a normal bruise. It's a bruise caused by your boyfriend," Nell said sadly, and Lana nodded in agreement. Nell was right as usual. Her boyfriend, the man she gave her heart two, viciously struck her. And in the school for that matter, where everyone could watch her take a beating. "I just want you to be okay."  
  
"I am okay," Lana lied, trying to get her over protective ant out of her room. She got up from her bed and walked towards the window, where the golden rays of the sun glowed brightly, warming her soft skin. Thank god Clark had been there.  
  
"Lana," her aunt started up again. "How did you get away from him. It looks as if you should have taken more bruises then that."  
  
"You're right," Lana agreed quietly. "This should be a lot worse right now."  
  
Nell also stood up from her spot on the edge of the bed, "Then how?"  
  
"Clark saved me. When Whitney was about to hit me again, he stopped him."  
  
"Clark? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Nell began the onslaught of questions, but thankfully, Lana was able to stop her.  
  
"Clark's fine," Lana said. "It's Whitney who went away with a broken arm." She then tucked her long hair behind her ears and made her way towards her door. But before she could leave, he aunt stopped her one last time.  
  
"You do know that he loves you... right?" She spoke, her voice full of care, but with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
Lana slowly turned around and looked her aunt straight in the eyes, her features slowly softening. "Yeah," she answered with a wide smile. "I know."  
  
***  
  
"How could you get into a fight at school? Do you even realize how many people could've been hurt?" Jonathan Kent shouted, which was completely unlike him. "You..."  
  
"I don't need to hear your little speeches right now, dad!" Clark fired back, both his parents slightly stunned. "I did it to protect Lana! If I hadn't stepped in, no one would have, and she would have much more than just a bruised cheek!"  
  
"But if I heard correctly," Martha began, but much calmer than her husband. "You nearly broke a boy's arm. How can that be justified?"  
  
"I didn't even throw a punch!" Clark explained, his anger clearly showing. "He broke his arm on my jaw. That's it. End of fight."  
  
Both the Kents looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to their son, their eyes showing all. It was apparent to Clark that they had lightened up after he was able to explain everything.  
  
"Okay, maybe we were wrong to yell at you," his dad spoke. "But this will surely draw some attention to you. Even Lex is beginning to question you. And a lot more will come from this."  
  
Clark looked down at the floor and shook his head, "I know. But I'm tired of everyone looking at me as just the big loser that is Clark Kent. Maybe this attention will be good. Who knows?"  
  
Jonathan slowly nodded his head, as if to agree with his son. "We'll see," he said with a smile while patting his boy on the back. "We'll see."  
  
Clark smiled at this and walked from the house, making his way to his very own barn, or as he like to call it, his Fortress of Solitude.   
  
Martha slowly leaned on her husband's shoulder and looked up at him with a warm grin. "Let's just trust him on this one time. After all, he is the only teenager made of solid steal."   
  
Jonathan only smiled at her choice of words and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
***  
  
Clark walked up the old, warn steps that led into his own personal place, the place where he kept all his secrets, the only place where he could find peace. This was where he could breathe, this was where nothing ever went wrong.  
  
"Clark?" His heart somehow skipped a beat as the soft, feminine voice reached his ears, tickling his senses and bringing up a light blush.  
  
There stood Lana Lang, her arms wrapped around her small body and a warm smile on her beautiful face, staring at him with her sparkling eyes that always seemed to hypnotize him.  
  
This was the girl of his dreams brought to life. The one person he would ever want to be with... now and forever. But how could he just tell her that he loved her with all his heart... and have her return it?  
  
"Lana?" He questioned, even after he knew it was really her that was standing there. "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you wanted to be alone."  
  
"I thought I did," she said with a smile... one of his only weakness. "But what I really needed right now was a true friend. And that's you Clark. You're the only person who ever understood me. Even Whitney thought I was kinda odd."  
  
"And plus," she continued as she began dancing around, looking at all the old items that lined the walls of the barn. "I just love this place to death. I wish I could just come here everyday and just watch the sun set and stars appear."  
  
"Well," Clark began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "You can if you want. You can come up here every single day, even if I'm not around. You know, just so you have a place to go where you can work out your problems."  
  
He walked towards the opening in the wall where he could see all of Smallville, sliding his hands into his pockets and just breathing in the crisp evening air.  
  
"It's the one place where I don't have to keep any secrets from the world," he said as he looked over his shoulder at Lana, catching another one of her knee-weakening smiles.  
  
"I've always wanted a place like that." Her words were calm and collected, never even a hint of nervousness within them... even if she was scared to death of what she was about to tell him. "And now I have one."  
  
The two turned to completely face each other, their eyes locking onto one another, and for one single instant, they could see into each other's soul. They could here each other's thoughts, and witnessed each other's strongest desire. And for that instant, they were one.  
  
"Listen," Lana was the first to speak, stepping up to Clark so their faces were only inches apart. "I didn't come here just to chat. I came here to tell you something important... something that I've been keeping inside me for a long time now."  
  
Clark opened his mouth to comment, but Lana placed a single finger on his soft lips, silencing him for at least a few moments.  
  
"I know that you've loved me for a long time now," she stated, causing him to look away. She knew that he was head-over-heels in love with. Well, it's not like he tried to keep it well hidden... but still.  
  
"And I just wanted to tell you that..." for some odd reason, she couldn't get those three words out. They were somehow stuck in her throat and just wouldn't budge. She never told Whitney that she loved him, so she never realized how hard it was. And for the first time, she realized just how hard this had been on Clark.  
  
But Lana never even had to say it, Clark knew. And his answer to it was a passionate kiss, locking their lips and completely taking her breath away.   
  
Slowly, she moved deeper into it, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, running her hands through his soft black hair. Yes, this is what she had been waiting for... this was her dream.  
  
His strong, muscular arms made their way around her waist, pulling her closer too him and holding her tightly, but not too tightly as to crush her. But enough to just make her safe. And she did feel safe... for the first time in her entire life.  
  
Then finally, the two parted, each one gasping for breath. Then slowly, the two hugged, pulling each other close, and gently swaying in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes," Lana finally started after a long while. "Yes Clark Kent, I love you."  
  
***  
  
"Damn him! Damn him to hell!" Whitney roared as he punched his punching bag as hard as he could, sending a straight line of pain ripping through the muscles in his arms and busting his knuckles wide open.  
  
"He's gotten in my way far too much! And this is the last time I let him slip by!" He landed another hard punch on the bag, sending it crashing into the far wall. "It's time we ended this once and for all!"  
  
He walked over to the bag lying on the floor, sanding pouring from several gashes in the fabric. Then, with a powerful kick in just the right spot, it was ripped in two.  
  
"Clark Kent, you can't keep any secrets hidden any longer. I will find out your weakness... and then it's as good as over."   
  
An evil grin spread across his face as he packed up his things, never noticing the glowing green tint to his blood.  
  
**Chapter Two: Clark and Lana have their first "non-friend" date, ending with Clark telling her his most dangerous secrets. Meanwhile, Lex comes across a chunk of meteor rock that could cause the downfall of the future Superman. And Whitney discovers his new ability as he tosses over four hundred pounds through the roof. Could this be the end of Clark Kent?** 


	3. Revealed Secrets

Fight for Love  
Chapter Two  
Revealed Secrets  
  
"This is completely useless! I'll never beat that freak if everything keeps going this way!" Whitney roared furiously as he gasped for what little air he could find. He had been working out non-stop for the last three days, and he was still far from where Clark was. As he stood there, hunched over from the loss of breath, he began realizing just how hopeless this was becoming.  
  
But he once again stood up straight and wiped the rivers of salty sweat from his face, readying for another few hours of intense training. "I have to do this," he stated, and his anger once again rose to extreme heights. That's when he felt it, the sudden rush of energy that ran throughout his veins, giving him renewed strength.  
  
Then, without thinking, he reached down and grabbed a dumbbell marked 150 and tossed it into the air, where it was sent flying through the roof and out of sight. Then he reached down and plucked three more from the ground, easily juggling them without even trying. He didn't quite understand how this happened, but he now had the key to defeating Clark Kent.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"So," Chloe spoke slyly, nudging the already embarrassed Clark in the ribs. "You finally have a date with the high and mighty Lana Lang, your one and only goddess. This must all be very exciting for you."  
  
Clark looked down at his blond friend and smiled his predictable Kent smile, almost forcing her to return it. "Try and save some of your sarcasm for the people you actually despise instead of wasting it on me. And yes, it is pretty exciting, but not very."  
  
"Oh come on man," Pete said. "You've been waiting for something like this to happen since... forever. Face it man, when you two kissed, you were probably either about to have a massive heart attack or fall into a deep coma."  
  
Clark laughed lightly and punched Pete on the shoulder, light enough so it didn't shatter any bones, but Pete was definitely rubbing it afterwards. Then they came to the bus, all of them saying their good-byes, and Clark continuing his walk on towards home.  
  
But before he could go into hyper speed, a horn rang out, signaling the arrival of Lex Luther. The young superman turned around just in time to see the black sports car come racing up, rock music blaring, and usual smirk plastered on the bald man's face.  
  
The car came to a screeching halt just a few inches away from Clark, covering him in the rust colored dirt that covered the entire ground around him. He coughed for a few moments and dusted himself off, and only then would Lex offer him a ride.  
  
"So," Lex began as Clark took a seat, sinking into the plush leather and giving a satisfied sigh of comfort. "I hear you've finally gotten a date with the girl of your dreams."  
  
"Don't you start too," Clark spoke as he pointed his finger at his good friend. "Chloe and Pete have already given me a hard enough time about this whole thing as it is."  
  
"Don't worry," Lex said as he took off down the road. "I just wanted to congratulate you, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Clark questioned, getting a quick nod from the millionaire.   
  
"And there's the fact that I wanted to ask you about how you beat Whitney," he added, causing Clark to look away in frustration. "And don't say it's none of my business. You survived a head on collision, didn't die, pulled me from my car in the middle of a freezing river, and brought me back from the dead. I'm pretty sure this had some connection with that. It's like you're... super human or something. I mean, even I would have trouble beating a guy like that."  
  
Clark shook his head from side to side before facing Lex once again. "You have no idea," he stated as the car stopped once again, but this time in front of his home. Then, before Lex could say another word, he jumped out and ran into the house, shutting the door behind him without even waving good-bye.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"My, you're home late," Martha said as she placed a few green apples on the table, realizing that it was only ten minutes after school let out. "You okay? I'm guessing you didn't feel like running today."  
  
"Lex gave me a ride," he stated as he began rubbing his temples, as if he were forming a headache. "And he kept asking me how I beat up Whitney. He thinks it may have something to do with how I saved him."  
  
"Well," Martha said as she began placing the apples in a bowl. "It does, doesn't it? I mean, you do have super powers."  
  
"Yeah, and I think he's catching on. From how he's been acting lately, I don't believe he'll take it very well. He's starting to kinda treat me like one of his most feared enemies. I just don't understand him."  
  
"No one does," Jonathan spoke up as he entered the room, his eyes glued to a small power tool held in his hand. "One second he's a moderately nice guy, and just like that he's a cutthroat business man who takes no prisoners. I wouldn't put all your trust in him Clark."  
  
"Anyway," Clark said, quickly changing the subject. "Have you done the laundry yet? I have to pick out a nice shirt for my date with Lana tonight."  
  
"Of course," his mother said with a smile, lifting the basket up off the floor and handing it to him. "Just pick out something nice. Personally, I prefer the blue one."  
  
He smiled warmly as he raced upstairs to his room with the clothes in hand, already anticipating his date with Lana. And once he had time to think about it, Pete was actually right. This was the one thing he's been waiting for his entire life. He only hoped he didn't screw it up like the last time.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"You've got a date with Clark?" Nell asked, a little shocked by Lana's proclamation. "And it's tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Nell," Lana said, sounding more than just annoyed. She held a small outfit up before her and looked down. "How does this look?"  
  
"And where exactly are you going?" Nell questioned once again, ignoring Lana's question and causing her to let out a deep sigh.  
  
"We're going out on the standard first date," she said with a smile, turning around to face the mirror that was on her closet door. "Just dinner and a movie and nothing more."  
  
"Listen, I don't mean to be a little nervous," Nell spoke with sympathy. "I mean, it's not like I don't trust Clark. It's not that at all. And I definitely trust you. But what about Whitney?"  
  
"What about him?" Lana asked, her temper rising dramatically. Why would Nell ask about him at this very moment? Doesn't she remember what he did to her?  
  
"What if he tries something extreme, like with a gun or something? You know how those type of former boyfriends can be."  
  
"If he does try something like that," she said as she picked out an outfit that Clark would possibly like. "Then Clark will be there. After all, he did take care of Whitney last time."  
  
"Yes he did, but can Clark take a bullet to the chest? I don't mean to be rude, but it's not like he's made of steel. He's a human being, and human beings can get hurt."  
  
"Nell, just trust me on this one. Whitney won't try a thing. Now can you please leave?" She asked innocently. "I have to get ready for my date."  
  
Nell shook her head and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Lex breathed in deeply and took a long sip from the wine held firmly in his hand, his eyes glued to the flames that danced like cobras within the fireplace. He had always liked watching the fire. For some reason it just seemed to mesmerize him. And he also realized that they had a lot in common. Both of them, when under control, seemed very docile and gentle. But when out of control, they were dangerous and unpredictable. Yes, he was a living flame, ready to spread over everything around him.  
  
"What is your secret Clark Kent?" He questioned, his words fading away into the cool air of the room. "You're hiding something from all of us, I just know it."  
  
He looked over on his desk to the meteor piece that lay dormant, nothing even remotely interesting about it. But why did it always seem to glow whenever Clark was around it. He remembered the time he helped Clark out of the field, and saw the necklace with the glowing jewel in the center.  
  
But whenever Clark left, it just faded away. This was one mystery he had to figure out. Slowly he took another sip from the glass, feeling the bitter taste wash through his mouth. Yes, he thought with a cocky smirk. I will uncover your secret Clark. Even if it means destroying our little friendship.  
  
Then his cold eyes wondered over to the table, where three meteor rocks lay peacefully, never giving any signs of glowing.   
  
But that was about to change. It was time he called Clark over for a... little chat.   
  
~**~**~  
  
"So," Clark spoke as he looked his two friends, Pete and Chloe, in their eyes. "Be honest. How do I look?"  
  
"I'm not too sure Clark," Pete said honestly. "I honestly couldn't tell you if you looked cute or... uncute."  
  
"You look very handsome," Chloe commented, covering up for Pete. "But, you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"  
  
"Like?" Clark questioned, not even knowing what Chloe was getting at.  
  
"Like not showing up... or leaving in the middle of it. Something like that," Pete said.   
  
"I'm not going to mess this one up. And nothing else in the world could possibly screw it up, I'll make sure of that." After that was said, Clark smiled his charming smile and walked outside, hardly feeling the chilling air that swept through the area, but Pete and Chloe sure felt it.  
  
"Man," Pete yelled, rubbing his hands up and down his shivering arms. "I hate winters in Smallville. It's just too cold for me!" He began moving his feet in a running motion, but never really going anywhere.  
  
"Listen, Clark," Chloe began after making a weird look at Pete. "You're not going to pick Lana up in your dad's truck are you? I don't mean to be disrespectful, but that thing could ruin just about anything, even a first date."  
  
"Don't worry," Clark said as he headed towards the barn. "When Lex heard about the date, he sent over a little... present. Personally, I think it's pretty nice."  
  
He swung open the large door, revealing a shining red jeep, one that easily took the breath of both his friends away. Chloe and Pete hurried over to get a good look at the marvelous little item.  
  
"Man Clark," Pete laughed. "This will surely draw some attention. I'd go out on a date with you if you let me drive this beauty."  
  
"No thanks," Clark said as he made a gagging sound. "But maybe I'll let you take it for a spin anyway... no date required." Pete immediately brightened up.   
  
"What is up with you men and cars?" Chloe asked as she put her hands on her hips. "I have to admit, it is nice, but not nice enough for both of you to go drooling all over it."  
  
"Oh come on Chloe," Pete spoke up. "Not even you would pass up going for a ride in this. Especially with the top down."  
  
Chloe bit her lip, causing both men to laugh. They actually defeated the great Chloe, queen of the torch! What a day this was turning out to be.  
  
"Well, sorry to have to cut this short," Clark apologized as he stepped into the jeep, quickly starting the engine. "But I have a date to get to. And I can't afford to be late... not this time."   
  
And then, with a wave good-bye, he started the engine and disappeared down the road, leaving Chloe and Pete alone in his barn, which quickly sprouted an idea in their heads.  
  
"What say we find out what Clark's hiding in here?" Chloe said was a sly smile, getting a quick nod from Pete.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Lana!" Nell yelled to the girl upstairs. "Clark's here! And I don't think you want to keep him waiting!"  
  
The door to her upstairs room opened slowly, revealing the girl of Clark's dreams... only dreamier than before. Lana, tucking her hair behind her ears, smiled warmly, as the boy looked her up and down, his cheeks slowly turning a light pink.  
  
"Well now," she said quietly. "You finally showed up. I'm impressed."  
  
He smiled up at her; just savoring this moment, wishing it could possibly never end. But of course, time never stands still... not even when you're a super man.  
  
"So?" She said as she made her way down the flight of stairs. "How do I look."  
  
Clark couldn't have answered that questioned even if he wanted to. She had simply taken his breath away. Lana, the love of his life, was wearing a black mini-skirt with a red spaghetti strap top, something he had never seen her wear before. And he definitely knew it was one of Whitney's favorites.  
  
"I'll take that as an 'excellent'." She laughed.  
  
Nell smiled at the couple and opened the door for their departure. "You two have fun now. And don't try anything stupid. Okay."  
  
"You got it," Clark said with a wave good-bye.  
  
I'm just hoping Whitney doesn't do anything, Nell thought, worrying about the life of her niece.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Clark? Where are we going?" Lana asked curiously as he drove out in the middle of a field, where no one could possibly see them. "You're starting to kinda freak me out."  
  
"There's no reason to be scared," he said with a smile, quickly exiting the car. She shrugged it off and followed him until the two were standing outside in the freezing night air.  
  
"Listen, Lana, there's something I've been keeping from you. And if we're going to be in this type of relationship, then I know I shouldn't keep it from you any longer," Clark explained, hoping she wouldn't freak out.  
  
"What are you talking about Clark?" She turned around to face him, only to find him holding the red jeep high above his head, not even trying for that matter.  
  
"Clark... Clark what are you... how are you... I mean..." she stuttered incoherently. "What are you?"  
  
Just as he feared. "Lana, I'm not a what. I'm a human being just like you, and you're the one person I thought I could trust with this secret."  
  
"No, you can trust me," Lana said as she took his hands in her own. "I'm... I'm sorry. You're right. You are a human being. But, how did you get a power like that?"  
  
"I was just born with it I guess," he answered honestly.   
  
"So... that's how the great Clark Ken beat Whitney without throwing a punch. He can lift cars above his head... that pretty much clears up all your weirdness right there."  
  
"Uh... that's not all I can do," he stated as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.  
  
"What else is there?" She questioned with an odd look.  
  
In a single instant, he was there, and then in the next, he was gone, completely out of sight. Lana began looking around the clear field for any signs of him, but he was gone. And there weren't any trees or big rocks for him to hide behind. Where had he gone?  
  
Then, as she turned back around, he was standing there, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He held it out to her and smiled, and she slowly took it, not knowing what to make of the whole thing.  
  
"Is... this from... the Beanery?" She asked with an odd look on her perfect face. He nodded. "So now you're a flash too. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well," he looked around a bit before answering. "I can see through stuff."  
  
"What kinda stuff?"   
  
"All kinds of stuff. It's kinda like those little X-ray things they have at those hospitals. Oh, and I pretty much can't be hurt."  
  
"Nell was wrong," Lana said as she took a sip of her steaming coffee. Clark looked at her quizzically, not knowing what she was talking about. "You are made of steal, aren't you?"  
  
"Pretty much," he smiled.  
  
"Anything else besides X-ray vision and super speed?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing," he said with a sly grin, easily sweeping her off her feet.  
  
"Clark! What on earth are you doing?" She asked, a bit shocked by this sudden act.  
  
He looked down at her, just before his feet left the ground, where he defied the very laws of gravity and floated up into the clouds themselves.   
  
At first, Lana had no idea what was going on, that is, until she looked down. Almost automatically, she dropped her coffee and flung her arms around him, holding him tight enough that it would choke any normal man.  
  
"How... how are you doing this?" She stuttered, never taking her eyes off the ground.  
  
"Magic," he answered softly, tickling her ear with his voice. "And I distinctly remember you saying you didn't believe in magic."  
  
"I... I do now," she laughed.  
  
"Well, what do you think of all this?"   
  
The young woman looked up at him, there eyes connecting for a brief second, before she pulled him into a passionate kiss, their lips locked and their breaths completely gone.  
  
Then, just like that, she pulled away, both of them left feeling more than just light headed. And at that moment, they realized that this was what they had been waiting for all of their lives. And Lana wished they could never land again.  
  
"Wow," she squealed, sounding like an excited child. "My very own Superman! This is the greatest thing a girl could ever have."  
  
"Superman?" Clark questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" She huffed, sounding a little appalled.   
  
"No, I love it. Superman it is," he said with a nod. Then he slowly repeated it over and over again in his head.   
  
Lana kissed him once again and giggled, watching as the clouds slowly passed by them. That's when she finally decided to look at her watch, revealing the late hours of the night.  
  
"Clark! I really need to be getting home! Nell is probably about to have a heart attack!"  
  
"Huh... Oh, yeah, of course," he said, sounding more than just a little disappointed. But still, against his own wishes, he lowered himself to the ground and let Lana out of his arms.   
  
The two of them then jumped into the jeep and drove off, exiting onto the nearest road. And along the way, Lana decided that this had been the best date she ever had.  
  
~**~**~  
  
The couple drove up to Lana's house, chatting quietly in the jeep and sharing a few laughs. But like all good things, they must come to an end, and the two got out of the car. Clark, being the gentlemen he was, walked Lana up to her door.  
  
"Thanks for everything Clark," Lana replied. "I'm glad you thought you could trust me. And believe me, you're secret is behind sealed lips."  
  
"I believe you," he stated truthfully.   
  
Then Lana reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, getting him to smile once again. But before anything else could happen, the door behind them opened up, and a fist came flying out, connecting with Clark's jaw and sending him flying through the air.  
  
Lana watched helplessly as he came down hard, splitting the jeep in two. The young man felt his jaw, only to pull back a certain red liquid.  
  
"Blood?" He questioned, not knowing what to make of it. He had never bled before, so what was so different about now?  
  
That's when he saw Whitney coming from the house, smiling evilly at the sight of him lying in the rubble of his own car. But how did he knock him that far? It just wasn't possible!  
  
"Well Clark," he spoke with a sinister smirk, one that would put even Lex to shame. "It's time we finish this... once and for all!"  
  
Chapter 3: Clark and Whitney go head to head in the long awaited battle, a fight that ranges from the very center of Smallville, to the Kent farm, and even to Luther Manner. But who will win this decisive battle? Find out in the conclusion of Fight for Love. 


	4. Final Fight

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I haven't had any time to write a single story since High School started, but now I finally have time, and I'm ready to finish this story. Now, like the Smallville show, this fight will be slightly short, so please don't complain.

Fight For Love

Chapter 3

The Final Fight

Whitney glared at the down Clark, who rested in the very center of a crushed Jeep, breathing in and out deeply while clutching his sore side. Lana, seeing this, tried to run to the young man's side, but Whitney placed a firm hand around her arm, holding her in place. Turning sharply, she planted a slap across the football player's face, but it seemed to hurt her far more than it did him.

"Get…. Away…. From… her…." Clark gasped, slowly climbing to his feet. He took a step forward, but immediately, Whitney was on him, planting several furious jabs in his ribs, knocking him backwards and into a thick tree.

"Let's rethink that," Whitney said with a cocky grin. "She's my girlfriend, so I think it would be better it you get away from her." He laughed shortly and lifted Clark into the air as if he were nothing but a doll.

"What…. Happened to…. You?" Clark questioned weakly, feeling helpless for the very first time in his life.

"Funny thing," Whitney stated as he tossed Clark into the air, where he came down ten feet away. "You see, I'm not entirely sure how it happened exactly. I believe it had something to do with Miss Lana's necklace…. But then again, it's just a guess." He then lifted his foot up and planted his boot into Clark's chin, sending him reeling. 

"Whitney!" Lana screamed, watching as he pummeled the man that she loved. "Please stop!"

"I'll stop when he stops breathing!" The powerful blond bellowed, sending another hard right across Clark's face. "He still must learn what it means to respect other people's property! Until then, I will continue to take his blood."

"She was never yours," Clark said, feeling nothing but pure pain running through his body. Whitney snarled at his words and planted another punch in the young man's face, knocking him flat on his back.

"She was always mine! I was made for her by god himself!" He bent down to retrieve Clark, but the farm boy fired back with his own stiff right, knocking Whitney onto the back of his head. Feeling his first sensation of pain, it apparently took longer for the blond to regain his footing. But as he did, he saw a furious Clark waiting for him.

He was unable to block the next few punches that came his way, but he somehow managed to catch the kick that was aimed at his face and throw Clark over his head, dropping him onto the back of his head. With this fight in his favor, he decided to finally show off his true strength, easily lifting Clark above his head and throwing him against the nearest tree, snapping it in two as if it were nothing.

Feeling nothing but numbness, a river of crimson blood flowed from his mouth and to the ground, completely drenching it. But he was still able to move out of the way of Whitney's crushing foot and trip him up, gaining him a few moments to rest. 

And yet, Whitney was still able to rise unscathed, while Clark was suffering uncontrollably, with multiple wounds covering his body. Knowing that this was the time to flee, he took off like a bullet, heading towards town and away from his rival.

Glancing over at Lana, Whitney gave a cocky smirk and crouched down in a running position, readying himself for the sudden jump. Then, just like that, he was off, heading towards Clark at remarkable speeds. 

Not even realizing what was happening, Clark continued on, blazing by people like a rocket. But in the next instant, he collided with something hard, his face nearly being crushed by the wall-like object. Shaking the pain from his head and looking up, he saw Whitney peering down at him, rubbing the redness from his arm.

Clark easily ducked the next punch and managed to get in an elbow to Whitney's back, knocking him forward a few feet. But hardly feeling a thing, Whitney came back with his own punch, but Clark caught it within his own, grinning.

But as Clark tried a jab, Whitney followed in Clark's image, also catching the young man's fist. And like that, the two just stood there, their muscles bulging and their powers rising to new levels, and neither one of them even seemed remotely prepared for this.

"Why are you stalling Kent," Whitney smirked. "Trying to regain you breath?"

Apparently, by now, a crowd had formed around the two, gawking and pointing at the two superpowers like they had never seen anything like it in the world. Among them being Chloe and Pete, too shocked to even say a word, much less help out their friend.

Then, to add a twist to what had already happened, the two began to rise into the air, while seemingly still trying to free themselves from each other's grasp. But seeing it nearly impossible, Whitney brought his knee up, and yet Clark matched it, both their knees colliding. Seeing this, Whitney grunted and head-butted Clark, tossing him backwards. Grinning, the football star pressed on, kneeing Clark in the stomach and bringing his elbow into the back of Clark's head, bending him at odd angles.

Knowing this was the time, Whitney clocked Clark with a hard uppercut, dropping him from the air and to the ground below, where he collided with the hard pavement and creating nothing but a gigantic crater.

"Checkmate Kent," Whitney chuckled, landing by the young man's side. "I win."

But before he could even react, Clark reached up and grabbed onto his angle. "Not yet," he stated loudly, slinging him through the air and bring him down hard, face first into the street. He then followed them procedure several times before throwing Whitney through the air, sending him through a thick wall of a department store.

Breathing hard and hunched over in pain, Clark took these well deserved seconds to rest, watching the gaping whole for any signs of Whitney, but none came. Chloe and Pete soon appeared at his side, supporting him so he wouldn't collapse. Seeing this, he smiled down at them and rested heavily on their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Pete asked in a confused manner, looking Clark over.

"Whitney's gone insane," he answered. "And right now, I'm his main target."

"Well duh," Chloe said sarcastically. "But why?"

"He still thinks Lana's his girlfriend."

But before any other words could be said, the ground under Clark erupted upward, revealing Whitney roaring madly. He grabbed onto the dazed Clark in a bear hug like hold and drove his through the walls of dozens of shops… Each one lined up one after the other. 

Barely holding on, Clark delivered a quick head butt followed by a swift punch, which sounded like a loud clap of thunder as it connected. Feeling nothing but pure pain, Whitney dropped onto his back, clutching his stomach and groaning loudly.

With nothing but pure hatred for this man, Clark once again took to the air, stopping ten feet above Whitney and looking down at him. And then he began spinning, looking like nothing more than a gigantic drill. And like a bullet, he plunged downward; diving straight threw the blond and driving him into the ground. 

"What do you think is happening down there?" Pete asked as the two completely disappeared from sight. Chloe simply shrugged as she continued to gaze at the gigantic hole.

Suddenly, a blue truck came to a screeching halt a few feet away, revealing a pale Lana and two distraught Kents. They quickly joined Chloe and Pete in watching the area for any sign for Clark, never even saying a word.

Then, without warning, the ground beneath their feet began to quake, causing people to either scatter or fall and sending buildings toppling over. And in a massive explosion like no other, a beam of red light burst forth from the ground, carrying Whitney at the head and sending him spiraling through the air. And then he fell, plummeting to the ground and landing on the back of his head, his body smoking and showing no signs of rising any time soon.

"What was that?" Martha questioned as she climbed to her feet, still looking up at the sky in disbelief. 

A hand then rose from the pit in the street followed by the body of none other than Clark himself, his eyes glowing a bright, ruby red and smoking intensely. Seeing him covered in try blood and bruises, the group of his loved ones ran over to his side, lifting him from the ground. 

Using them as support, Clark was dragged across the ground and into the truck, where he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness while Lana placed a soft kiss on his forehead, making sure he was propped up comfortably. 

***

For the first time in several days, Clark's eyes opened, taking in the bright light of mid day. It took several moments for him to adjust, but as soon as he did, his eyes fell on the small form of Lana Lang dozing peacefully at his side, her slender arm draped across his chest, the feel of her soft skin causing him to smile.

Then he tried to rise, but immediately he felt the after effects of his fight with Whitney, as if sharp daggers had just been plunged into his spine. And as if on cue, his parents walked in through the door, smiling at him.

"Hold on there," Jonathan spoke as he walked over to Clark's bedside. "You don't need to be getting up anytime soon."

He pushed Clark back down, and the pain finally subsided, causing him to sigh in release.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there in town," Martha spoke, apparently talking about the fight. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," Clark fired back, realizing that even his mouth hurt.

"Your mom's right," Mr. Kent stated. "And speaking of your little fight, what was that huge light? It seemed to have come from you if I'm not mistaken."

Clark thought about it for a minute, "Honestly, I'm not really sure. It just sort of happened. I think it was like laser eyes or something, you know, like what Cyclops from the X-Men can do."

"Hmm," Jonathan nodded, seemingly thinking about this new power. "Well, seeing as how it saved your life, it's okay with me. Just try not to blow anything up, especially one of your parents."

Clark smiled and nodded whole-heartedly.

"Well," Martha smiled. "We should probably get out of here, let our son get some more well-deserved sleep." She grabbed onto Jonathan's arm and began dragging him from the room.

"Wait," Clark called, causing them to stop. "What happened to Whitney?"

"Well," Jonathan began. "He woke up in the hospital last night, and it seems he doesn't have any memory of the fight, much less his powers, so I think you're safe for now. Just try and get some rest."

Clark nodded with a final smile before watching his parents leave. Then he directed his attention towards the still sleeping Lana, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek before settling back into sleep, wondering what life had in store for his next.

~**~**~

The End 


End file.
